All I See is Sand
by mentalsunflower
Summary: All he sees is sand. He's sick of sand. But someone helps him see it's not all that bad...((Pointless but cute Gippal and Rikku one shot.))


**Disclaimer**: Haven't we gone over this? I don't zip.

All I see is sand.

And I'm sick of sand.

I want to see the ocean, full of waves and water and the smell of salt. The other Al Bhed older than me always come back talking about the ocean and how the waves are so rough, so turbulent, yet so enchanting when calm. What would it be like, to see a world of blue and green? All I ever see is brown and grey.

"What're you doing?" asked a voice from behind me. I didn't turn. I didn't have to.

"I'm trying to see the ocean," I replied as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "What'd you think?"

I heard her come and stand beside me. She was silent for a few moments, trying to see what I could see. But the silence wouldn't last for long.

"Why?" she suddenly asked.

"Why?" I repeated, cocking my head and looking down at her. "Isn't it obvious?"

She bit her bottom lip in thought, and I enjoyed how confused she was. "Nooo…" she replied slowly as if thinking out her answer. "We have our own ocean right here."

Now _I_ was the confused one. "What?" I asked, startled.

"The sand," she murmured, speaking quietly and kneeling down to take a handful in her palms. She watched it pour slowly back onto the ground. "The sand is our ocean, Silly."

"But it doesn't have waves," I argued.

She stood up, brushing her hands together and then pointing out to the dunes ahead of us. "Those are its waves," she stated simply.

"What about the color? The life that lives in the ocean like plants and animals?"

She knelt down once more, digging deep into the sand. Then she giggled, and I unwillingly knelt down to see what she was giggling at. "Look," she said, pointing to a small poke of green that rested in the sand. "There're plants here. _And_ animals, like little armadillo and fiends and stuff."

I bit my lip. She was making this harder than she had to. "So you _don't_ want to see the ocean?" I asked again, watching her carefully. She continued to stare at the plant, stroking the dried up little leaves with something like love.

"I think it'd be _okay_," she said slowly. "But why travel all that way? Aren't you content with our sandy ocean?"

I sighed heavily. "But this is different. I want to smell the salt, get wet and feel the warm water."

She shivered. "The water is barely ever warm. Pop said it was freezing cold when they went diving."

I glared at her. Did she have to be so stubborn?

"I still think the ocean is better than this. This place is bleak, boring, and dull," I decided, proud of myself. "If you're content staying here and watering shriveled up weeds, be my guest. But I still think the ocean is the obvious place to go. It can take you places, to different lands and worlds. Here you're stuck." I stood up, ready to leave to make my point.

But before I could even make one defiant step, I felt something clutching at my leg. I looked down to see her, her wide green eyes staring intently into my own with an almost pleading look.

"You want to leave?" she asked, her voice quavering. I held in the temptation to roll my eyes and looked down at her.

"Of course I wanna leave. At least _sometime_ in my life."

Her bottom lip quivered, which caused me to frown. "Why? What's so wrong about wanting to explore?"

"You don't wanna _explore_!" she cried out suddenly, unlatching herself from my leg, crossing her arms, and staring intently in the other direction. I sighed and made a step to leave, but something held me back.

With another, more resigned sigh, I went down to sit beside her. "What's the big deal?" I asked my voice surprisingly gentle.

"You don't wanna explore," she repeated sadly. "You just wanna leave me and make some new friends. You're gonna abandon me here in Home and I'll be all alone with no friends, and I'll grow all old and shriveled like a prune, just because you left me."

I couldn't help but chuckle, which caused a glare to be sent my way. "I don't wanna leave to leave _you_, Goose," I said quietly. She watched me carefully, but stayed silent. "I just wanna leave to see the world! When you get to my age, you'll understand. And even if I do go to explore, you're always welcome to come," I said kindly. After all, she was my best friend! I couldn't abandon her here.

For the first time in ten minutes, she grinned. "Really?"

I nodded. "Really."

She stood up almost shakily. "Well…That's good," she decided finally, nodding her head. "Good, good." She turned around and began to walk in the direction of Home.

"Hey!" I cried, standing up and running after her. "Why'd you care so much?" I asked, grabbing onto her arm. She looked up at me quickly, but just as quickly looked away.

"I dunno. I just didn't wanna lose my best friend."

I grinned, grabbing her around the waist and setting her up on my back. She let out a shrill giggle of delight. "Piggy-back! Piggy-back!" she cried. I only laughed and ran all the way to home with her on my back.

All I see is sand.

And, well, I'm not so sick of it anymore.

**A/N**: There. A short Gippal and Rikku one-shot because I was bored. Gippal's ten and Rikku's eight, by the way. And Gippal STILL HAS BOTH HIS EYES.

Hope you liked! Pointless but in my opinion, cute. Review please!


End file.
